


It's Time to Unwind

by Leviice458



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Best Friends, Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: The gang celebrates their case with a small trip to the coffee shop and have a double date with Scooby eating their leftovers.





	It's Time to Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to and Scooby Doo is one of my favorite shows ever so here's some gay fluff with the gang.

Fred pulled the mystery machine into the coffee shop parking lot. The gang was excited to have put the person behind the mystery away and was ready to celebrate. He looked in the mirror one last time watching his boyfriend and Scooby eat all the scooby snacks in the trunk as they could. Fred smiled as he parked the van.

 

“Alright gang, let’s go inside and get some food and then hunt for our next mystery to solve,” Fred announced as he opened the door to the van. Daphne slid against Velma as she ushered her girlfriend out of their door.

 

“C’ mon Shag, we’re at the diner don’t you want to go inside and eat.” Fred snickered as Shaggy eyes lit up with happiness. His boyfriend was like a bottomless pit when it came to food and he was happy that Shaggy was easy to please.

 

“I’m coming babe,” Shaggy climbed out of the van, “Alright Scoob, let's eat some more food. Freddy’s treat.” The sounds of the two licking their lips made Fred smile and roll his eyes as he walked into the malt shop.

 

The shop was practically empty this late at night and they all found a booth to sit in and share a meal. Shaggy and Scooby ate after everyone had finished their meals so they could eat as much as they could afford to spend and they all drank their coffees while laughing about some of the crazy things that had happened to them ever since they started splitting up into different groups for investigating. 

 

Fred admitted that Velma was much better at capturing the criminals and gathering evidence and let her take over as leader of the group. Daphne proved to be a great lockpicker and fighter and could save Velma and the gang from most of the monsters by herself. Fred realized he was actually really good at calming down Shaggy and Scooby when the monster would appear and if they ran he could now keep up with them. He appreciated Shaggy and Scooby for everything they did before Fred fell into his relationship with Shaggy. 

 

“Hey Freddy, Scoob and I are done eating for now and it looks like the girls are gonna fall asleep any minute man. We should get going soon, I can drive if you want me too?” Shaggy whispered lightly, pulling Freddy out of his thoughts.

 

“I’ll be alright Shag, but yeah let’s get going.” Fred grabbed the check off the table and went up to the register to pay for it while Shaggy helped the girls to the van.

 

“May I have a quick kiss before we get started on our next mystery?” Fred asked a small blush on his face as he looked up at Shaggy. 

 

Shaggy leaned into Fred before placing a soft gentle kiss on his lips as Scooby climbed into the car with a quiet laugh at their antics.

 

“Let’s head out man, we have a long ride ahead of us and I’d like to hold my boyfriend when we get to the next stop and I think Scoob would like some good old-fashioned Fred belly rubs.” Shaggy smiled as he stared into Fred’s eyes, his arms wrapped around Fred in a light embrace.

 

“Relly rubs,” Scooby peeked his head over the backseat.

 

“In a little while Scoob,” Fred leaned in and kissed Shaggy one last time before they got into the van and prepared to head to their next mystery destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
